1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized vehicles which are equipped with batteries for engine starting and specifically to a safe apparatus for connecting a vehicle battery to another battery.
The batteries normally found in automobiles and other vehicles can generate combustible and explosive gasses. The gasses can be ignited by the sparks which often occur when a weak battery is connected to a stronger battery by jumper cables. Most automobile owner's manuals contain instructions for making the jump more safely by completing the jump circuit to ground, not to the negative battery post. In practice this advice is usually not followed.
An even more hazardous situation is created if the jumper cables are crossed; i.e., the positive terminal of one battery connected to the negative terminal of the other and vice versa. A resulting explosion can eject battery acid onto personnel, causing serious injury. Many such accidents have occured. In addition to potential human injury, components of the vehicle alternator and distributor can be destroyed.
Use of the present invention will make it easy to connect the battery of one vehicle to the battery of another vehicle without producing sparks in the vicinity of either battery and without the possible of reversing the polarity.
2. Prior Art
Previosly patented means of overcoming the hazards of jumpering batteries can be divided into the four catagories described below. Following each of the four catagories are the numbers of one or more patents which exemplify the means described. Several prior patents have incorporated two or three of the four means.
A. Remote Terminals: Positive and negative battery terminals are permanently connected to a corresponding pair of terminals at a safe distance from the battery. Conventional jumper cables with clamps can be connected to these remote terminals. There is then little chance that resulting sparks will ignite battery gasses. 3942027, 4185204.
B. Keyed or Coded Connectors: The potential for crossing the jumper cables is minimized by having cable clamps keyed to battery posts or by using an intermediate junction box with polarity keying or coding. 4349774, 5167529.
C. In-line Jumper Cable Switches: A manual or electrically activated switch is placed in line with one or both cables. After the cables are attached to the batteries and correct polarity verified, switch or switches are closed to complete the circuit. The potential for spark ignition of battery gasses is minimized if switches are located at sufficient distance from batteries or if switches are enclosed in sealed containers to protect them from atmosphere. 4163134, 4166241, 4180746, 4238722, 4286172, 4431925, 4527111, 4906205, 4972135, 5180310, 5189359, 5297977.
D. Visual Polarity Indicators: Light emitting diodes and other visual devices are employed to assist the user of jumper cables to make battery connections with the correct polarity. One proposed system uses an audible alarm. Typically these indicators are use in conjunction with switches, relays, or diodes to achieve a safer jumper system. 3936121, 4488147, 4769586, 4840583, 4938712, 4969834, 5111130, 5189359, 5230637.
The abundance of prior art attests the continuing and pressing need for safety in battery jump starts. However, not one of the previously patented means has found its way into common usage. After millions of dangerous jumps over the course of about eighty years and after thousands of serious injuries, we continue to use the most primitive system. Why? Because of cost and convenience. For a safe apparatus to be adopted, it must be easy to use and inexpensive. It should not be much more expensive than the conventional jumper cables with alligator clamps. The present invention is not only effective but also answers the problems of cost and convenience.